De repente, veo
by kiska2016
Summary: - Extracto: impaciente, sus dedos están tamborileando sobre la mesa y tengo que pensar en algo rápidamente. "¡Acabo de obtener mis fuentes y voy a contarles infaliblemente de quién saqué mi información!" Le cabreé, concentrándome en mantener el temblor de mi voz bajo control. Él es como un animal, si siente mi miedo, lo usará para su beneficio. - -
1. Chapter 1

_Hola cariño,_

 _me atreví a traducir mi historia alemana y sé que no es muy buena._

 _Por favor sé amable conmigo._

 _Diviértete ..._

 _Gracias al maravilloso kay que tan amorosamente lo corrigió ... te abrazo 😘_

 **De repente, veo ...**

-1-

 _De repente, te veo ... a ti, en todo tu esplendor_.

Huelen tan bien.

Todos tienen esta fragancia que los envuelve, como un capullo. Es como si quisieran atraerlo aún más cerca. No hay nada que huela mejor que la piel suave y aterciopelada, nada que pueda disfrazar esta fragancia, siempre única de una mujer.

Y sin embargo, siguen intentándolo porque creen que el perfume dulce las hace atractivas.

No tienen idea. No saben qué tan intoxicantes pueden ser si son solo ellas mismas.

Nada adulterado y puro.

Y su cabello. Una vez que estás inmerso en ese mar de seda, no querrás volver a dejarlo nunca más. Este sentimiento que hormiguea, que se cuela cuando las puntas finas se encuentran con mi piel como por casualidad. Es cada vez que logras un trato. No siempre querido, pero siempre maravilloso.

Sus labios.

Cada beso es como el ansiado primer trago de agua en uno de esos días polvorientos en pleno verano. Es como encontrar el camino hacia el Paraíso, que da el impulso de saborear los ésos labios cálidos y brillantes.

La vista cuando sus largas piernas las llevan adelante, cuando se cruzan en mi camino como frágiles criaturas míticas, o cuando se sientan frente a mí en la oficina con las piernas cruzadas.

El cielo en la Tierra.

Lo que está a mi lado es uno de los mejores ejemplos. Su cabello brilla como la seda, sus labios son rojos como la sangre y curvos. Su blusa se estira alrededor de sus curvas y la falda corta enfatiza las largas piernas. Puedo percibir su olor y tener que arrimarme un poco para no deslizarme más cerca de ella y para olerla. Ella probablemente me estrangularía con sus dedos tiernos y delgados si pudiera, así que preferiría no arriesgarme, porque mi vida es muy querida para mí.

Ciertamente ya me odia ahora. No es de extrañar, después de todo, ella tiene todo este estrés con su jefe por mi culpa. No realmente por mi culpa, sino por el artículo que escribió sobre mí.

Perturbado durante veinte minutos, el tipo menea el brillante folleto en su cara y le grita que tiene la presunta información de que su fuente parece no confiable.

Cada vez que intenta justificarse, él la interrumpe, solo la interrumpe, no le deja opinar, aunque me interesaría saber de cuál de mis amores quiere las supuestas declaraciones sobre mi vida privada.

Durante un momento de silencio, prevalece en la oficina de vidrio del jefe de redacción y sólo en mis oídos todavía resonando con violencia el sermón vociferante del hombre en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Molesto, se frota las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y resopla, antes de volver a mirar a su colega. Sospecho que es solo la calma antes de la tormenta y sus gritos comienzan de nuevo. Con el fin de no tensar mis nervios y un poco también porque la Rubiecita me pone un poco triste, así que tengo una sugerencia de amabilidad.

"Escucha, sólo tiene que imprimir una respuesta en la que se aclara, es eso o dejas a tu periodista como una mentirosa, o algo como eso ..." como un animalito levanta sus ojos y me mira. Ahora al menos estoy seguro de que ella me estrangularía sin pestañear si la dejara.

"De ninguna manera ... todos saben lo que eres, usas a las mujeres como objetos para satisfacer sus asquerosas necesidades y luego tirarlas como ... cómo ... como ..."

Esta conversación puede ser bastante entretenida. "... como un condón usado, ¿en serio quisiste decir eso?" Veo cómo se distorsionan sus rasgos.

Glorioso.

Parpadea y mira a su jefe, me señala y quiere saber si él sabe a qué se refería con su artículo. Una vez más, el tipo solo inhala y lentamente su rostro se pone rojo, lo que en realidad no puede ser saludable. Su puño se dirige a la mesa y el crujido que hace deja a Rubiecita atemorizada por un momento.

"Va a rectificar este artículo lo antes posible, de lo contrario ... ¡atente a las consecuencias!" su profunda voz gruñe hacia ella. Ella se hunde en la silla y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Desafiante, como una niña pequeña, lo único que falta es tirarse al suelo y gritar.

Qué idea.

"Olvídalo ... Despídeme, pero no escribiré mentiras, ¡solo para que el Señor brille en una luz mejor!" ella le silba y me mira de nuevo. Ella me odia, realmente trato de encantarla con mi sonrisa, siempre trabaja con las mujeres. Solo que ella no parece reaccionar, porque sus ojos se reducen a rendijas estrechas. Si las miradas pudieran matar y esas cosas, ¿no?

De acuerdo, con algunos puntos ella tenía razón. De vez en cuando solo pienso con el pene. Por supuesto, eso fue solo entre líneas, pero básicamente, esa es probablemente la razón de mi sugerencia.

"¿Qué ocurre cuando usted y yo demos una entrevista en la que describo mi versión de lo sucedido, y lo uso para su artículo? Eso no me mueve en una mala luz, ya que el artículo que está actualmente, ni tampoco hay dos opiniones sobre un incidente que nunca fue revelado al público ... todas son felices y la gente puede volver a involucrarse con otras cosas que no sean mi vida privada ... ¿le suena como un trato? "

Tengo que estar loco. Odio a la prensa y odio a los periodistas. Pero la rubiecita está que hierve y, como dije, admito que pienso de vez en cuando con una parte diferente de mi cuerpo que con la cabeza.

Su jefe está bastante satisfecho con la idea e irradia como un niño pequeño al que le has comprado un helado, Rubiecita es menos feliz, pero seguirá siendo otra opción si quieren correr el riesgo de una demanda. Ella sabe que tengo la más grande... influencia.

A regañadientes y con los dientes apretados, ella acepta. Mira éso, puede volverse bastante mansa.

Saca un bloc y un lápiz de su bolso y se gira hacia mí, con las piernas cruzadas, probablemente sin siquiera saber lo sensual que es.

"¿Cuál es exactamente tu opinión con las declaraciones en mi informe?"

¿Es honesta? ¿Realmente cree que se lo haría tan fácil?

Con una sonrisa que ojalá no se escape, me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta de vidrio. Antes de salir de la oficina, le digo que mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con ella para programar una cita para la entrevista. Tu mirada es ciertamente digna de oro, pero de alguna manera me arruinaría la salida si volteaba de nuevo.

Así que cojo mi chaqueta y solo me voy.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de él, me dirijo a mi jefe, que sonríe triunfante. Riendo, doy la vuelta a la mesa, me inclino sobre ella y quiero saber cómo me ha contratado. Alan se ríe también. "Te dije que funcionaría ... los Kous están tan increíblemente convencidos de sí mismos y de su imagen de beamman que inmediatamente huyen de la publicidad amarillista y si lo sumas durante unos días, puedes hacer una investigación en su área ¿Qué hay de los rumores, y lo mejor de todo, si era su propia idea? la risa ronca acompaña sus palabras y me alimenta.

Él me prometió hacerme socia cuando le entregue el escándalo del año y es una gran oportunidad para finalmente escribir sobre algo más que zapatos y cosméticos. Él toma mis manos en las suyas y besa mis dedos. Entonces dice, sin embargo, que esta conversación duró más de lo esperado y que tiene una cita con Catherine para el almuerzo. Sullen...hago una mueca. Mientras tanto, odio tanto a su esposa que me enfermo por intervalos regulares, cuando nos perdemos en la editorial. No solo casi nos atrapa un par de veces, no, también estoy respirando por Alan cada vez que aparece.

Me molesta que siga posponiendo su separación y postergándome, a pesar de que a menudo me dice que me ama.

"¿Cenaremos al menos esta noche?" Frunzo el ceño, aunque sé que no ayuda. Tengo que darme cuenta de a poco de que no soy más que la otra mujer en su vida y probablemente siempre lo seré. Me frustra.

Sólo es la coartada para un hombre que no puede admitir abiertamente que se acuesta con otro hombre porque arruinaría su reputación.

De pronto, realmente creo que voy a convertirme en una de esas esposas viejas, solitarias y amargas, que no tiene a nadie más que a sus gatos. Ya empecé con Artemis.

Mi gato blanco y perezoso es la única criatura masculina que puede soportarme durante media década y eso es probablemente solo porque uso el abrelatas.

"Mina ... sabes exactamente ..."

Sí, sí ... Bla Bla ... Lo sé, Catherine preguntaría dónde quiere ir, por qué no puede acompañarlo a cenar con sus colegas y por qué volvió a mitad de la noche. He escuchado estas excusas con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos meses. En realidad, debería saber que solo soy una pequeña inversión, pero me robó el corazón mi jefe inteligente. ¿Qué debería hacer?

De todos modos, esta noche habrá helados y DVDs, mientras que Artemis me mira con reproche. Al menos eso es lo que sigo imaginando, solo me falta lo obligatorio: "¡Te lo dije, no te involucres con un hombre casado!" como me dijo mi madre.

Para darle a entender a Alan que lo entiendo, me despido apresuradamente, diciéndole que la pregunta era puramente retórica y que quiero abandonar su gran oficina. Pero él me detiene, me empuja poderosamente contra la puerta de vidrio con espejo y me besa tormentoso. Me encanta cuando es tan apasionado. Necesito recuperar el aliento después de que haya drenado de mis labios y como si una gruesa capa de algodón estuviera en mis oídos, escucho su voz apagada que dice que hará las cosas bien.

Yo le creo.

Como siempre.

...

En las últimas horas, acabo de ganarme el tiempo en la sala de redacción, esperando la llamada de la Secretaría de los Kous. Finalmente, quiero terminar con esta maldita cosa. Cuanto más rápido termine el artículo, más rápido me darán el ascenso.

Reconozco que al principio tenía escrúpulos, porque si Kou hubiera reaccionado de manera diferente, podría haber terminado con mi carrera antes de que realmente lograra algo.

Pero confié en Alan y él tenía razón. Kou no se arriesgaría a un escándalo y correría el riesgo de hacer públicas las cosas que su familia intenta mantener en secreto.

Para preparar un poco mi próxima entrevista, me siento en el sofá y leo algunos de los artículos más antiguos.

La mayoría de ellos hablan de la generosidad de los Kous al donar grandes sumas de dinero al Children's Hospital, o a refugios para personas sin hogar. Algunos escriben sobre el gran banquete de fin de año que los hermanos organizan cada año. Un colega que trabaja para un diario de la competencia, habla acerca de por qué se organizó un banquete en la celebración anual del verano, pero la razón es tan simple como es la burla obvia: En agosto, el clima es mejor.

Pero ninguno de los informes dice algo acerca de sus asuntos privados. la única visible, es que se involucran con las mujeres, pero esto no es particularmente nuevo, porque eso es lo que Alan y yo hemos utilizado para este pequeño artículo sobre Yaten Kou, sólo para atraerlo.

Y el plan funcionó perfectamente. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es acercarme lo suficiente para ver si la especulación sobre la familia Kou es cierta.

Con una cucharada de helado en la boca, continúo haciendo clic en los archivos de varios competidores cuando suena mi teléfono. Con la esperanza de que Alan y su esposa hubieran terminado de manera clara, pero no, sé que después de 21:00 que tiene una cita importante en un viernes por la noche.

Salto del sofá y me caigo de bruces.

Froto mi dolorido trasero, tomo el teléfono y me anuncio con un suave gemido. Seguro le dará una gran impresión a mi amante.

"¿Señorita Aino?" una mujer con un tono suave se anuncia en el otro extremo. No es Alan. Siento escuchar que mi corazón se vuelve a romper en mil pedazos. Siempre es lo mismo con él.

"¿Sí?" En su lugar, asomo la boquilla y espero a ver quién es. La voz ni siquiera me es familiar, tal vez solo una de esas indescriptibles llamadas de encuestas con las cuales las compañías acosan a la gente una y otra vez.

"Llamo de la oficina de Yaten Kou, para decirle que tiene tiempo para la entrevista y que ya está va en camino".

Ahora? Para acá?

"¡Pero ya no estoy en la oficina de la editorial!" Intento evitarlo todo y me froto el pelo nerviosamente.

La joven del otro lado se ríe suavemente, y luego me dice que ya sabe que ha intentado comunicarse conmigo en la oficina. ¿De dónde obtuvo mi número de móvil?

"El Sr. Kou está en camino a recogerla en su apartamento. El prefiere discutir con usted en una cena todo lo demás. Tendría que ...", que es interrumpido por el timbre de mi puerta y yo solo su suave "¡Oh!" antes de que ella me desee una agradable velada y cuelga.

Me echo un vistazo rápido y me doy cuenta de que no estoy vestida adecuadamente ni para una comida ni una visita.

La camisa de dormir, las polainas y el pelo lavados es lo único que proyecto por todos lados. No es que realmente me importe lo que Yaten Kou piense de mí, pero podría haber llamado antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**De repente...** **v** **eo algo devastador dirigiéndose hacia mí, pero no te me resistirás.**

 _ **...Yaten...**_

Ella sonríe encantadoramente. Una y otra vez baja los ojos y me mira a través de sus gruesas pestañas negras. De vez en cuando, sus dedos acarician la tierna piel de su cuello. Ella se ríe cuando cree que bromeo. Su voz es dulce y gentil cuando habla de envolver mis dedos alrededor de ella y piensa que es muy inteligente. No soy un idiota, como si no hubiera visto ésos trucos cientos de veces. ¿Es algún tipo de habilidad para que las mujeres siempre se vean lindas y tiernas?

Solo una vez sus ojos azules me centellearon por un momento, cuando le pedí al camarero. Por supuesto, ella es la joven emancipada y fuerte que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero, por desgracia, cariño, esta noche soy el jefe y jugaremos tu juego de acuerdo con mis cree que podría atacarme, tiene que reaccionar más rápido."Bueno, dijiste que las declaraciones que cité en mi artículo no son fidedignas, ¿qué crees que sería fidedigno?" Se inclina sobre la mesa, esperando que su aspecto la ayude a tocarme suavemente. Pero incluso con eso tiene mala plan ya está dispuesto enfrente de mí, solo tengo que jugar una carta después de la otra.

La miro por un momento y le pongo una sonrisa rara pero bastante encantadora. Mis ojos se adhieren a sus exuberantes curvas. Ella es bastante reveladora al resistirse a esta entrevista esta mañana. Todo era parte de su show. Está vestida tan sexy que noto sus encantos, pero no lo suficiente como para enviar señales equivocadas. La falda negra termina justo por encima de las rodillas, muestra la pierna, pero todavía actúa de manera muy modesta. La blusa blanca no tiene mangas, lo cual no es inusual en climas cálidos. Dejó los botones superiores abiertos hasta el punto de que solo puedes verla en el escote cuando estás de pie sobre de mantenerme la correa larga. Pero el juego acaba de comenzar.

"Tal vez no deberíamos tener una conversación así ... ¿Qué piensas de ...?", Arroja la servilleta en el plato y levanta una ceja de su frente. Su voz suena más aguda cuando me dice que esta es la única razón por la que nos sentaríamos aquí y que seguramente no me seguirá a una habitación de un hotel barato. Tengo que reprimir una risa. Tiene humor."¿De verdad crees que 'Barato' es una palabra que podría asociarse conmigo, y no te preocupes, una habitación de hotel sería realmente el último lugar donde quiero ir contigo".

Sin decir palabra, me levanto, camino alrededor de la mesa y la saco de su silla. Puede ser que sea un poco más rudo de lo habitual, pero ella piensa que soy un bastardo de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué molestarme en ocultarlo? Y si tiene uno o dos moretones mañana, no me olvidará tan pronto.

No tengo que pagar aquí, lo sé, pero ella no sabe. En consecuencia, ella me habla mal cuando llegamos mi automóvil. Pero no le presto atención, sino que la llevo al asiento del acompañante y doy un antes de subir al automóvil, me deshago de la chaqueta y la corbata, tiro descuidadamente en el asiento trasero y me pongo detrás del volante.

"Querías saber algo sobre mi vida para escribir ... lo experimentarás de cerca". No puede contradecir, porque en ése mismo momento dejo que el motor aúlle y dedos agarran la manija de la puerta y ella presiona todo su cuerpo contra el asiento.

Sus ojos azules son amplios y sus labios tiemblan un poco. De vez en cuando, una farola ilumina el interior del automóvil por una fracción de segundo, y puedo decir que su respiración es de lo más agitada.

¿Qué piensa?¿dónde quiero ir con ella ¿Al puerto? ¿A un bosque remoto? ¿A un lugar donde estaremos solos y ella queda vulnerable para mí? ¿Que la meteré en un burdel y enriquecerme con ella?

Como si pudiera hacer tal cosa, después de todo, solo soy un hombre de negocios con muchas buenas conexiones, ¿verdad?Casi me pongo a reír otra vez, pero luego tendría que explicarme por qué y eso no sería tan beneficioso.

Su tensión parece disminuir a medida que ve las luces brillantes. Mira por la ventana y luego a mí. "¿Qué es lo que queremos aquí?" Nuevamente ella está confundida. Si sigo así, querrá quedarse en el hospital psiquiátrico espués de este fin de semana.

Abro la puerta y salgo, diciéndole que debe esperar, porque en el ascensor del club todo mundo la notaría de todos reacciona como lo esperaba: insulta una y otra vez y salta del auto. Sus ojos brillan sobre el techo y solo puedo imaginar lo que está haciendo. Pero creo que la pequeña rubia abotonaba el escotado pecho y unía los extremos sobre el ombligo. Cuando alcanzo el auto para alcanzar su bolso, mi mirada cae por la ventana lateral. Se le ha levantado la falda hasta la rodilla que ahora la punta de sus medias se nota al menos. La pequeña perra lo tiene muy difícil por detrá eso no la ayuda ahora.

Nos recibe una densa niebla y los ritmos vibrantes. Muy cerca, las personas se amontonan. El FightClub tiene una buena asistencia, como siempre. Empujo a través de las masas y arrastro a Minako detrás de mí. En el bar, la mano derecha de Seiya me espera y señala con su cabeza dónde puedo encontrar al idiota."¡Dale algo de beber y asegúrate de que se quede aquí!" La llamo y obtengo un asentimiento silencioso. Desde la mirada gélida de Haruka, incluso la sangre se congela en mis caer a Minako en uno de los taburetes e insisto inflexiblemente en que tiene que esperar y que ya la recogeré aquí. Antes de desaparecer en las habitaciones traseras, le echo un vistazo rápido a Haruka.

En diez minutos, Minako Aino aprenderá lo que significa meterse con las personas equivocadas.

 _ **...Mina...**_

La rubia detrás del bar me pone un vaso en la cara. La Coca-Cola se derrama sobre el borde y forma un pequeño charco. Le digo que hoy ya no tengo que conducir y puedo tolerar algo más fuerte. Independientemente, ella se encoge de hombros y toma cualquier botella de whisky, llena el vaso con ella hasta el borde superior y me da una pajita. Su sonrisa se ve genial y no me parece muy real. Antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo incómodo que me siento a su alrededor, dejo que mi mirada se desvíe hacia la multitud que celebra. Parece que de todos los demás clubes de la ciudad, si no supiera, Yaten Kou parece entrar y salir como si fuera su propia casa. La mirada de la mujer detrás de mí se clava en mi espalda, como dagas que me golpean a gran velocidad. Me pone nerviosa. Me doy confianza a mí misma y me vuelvo hacia ella. "¿Te tomará mucho tiempo?", Le digo. Quiero saber y tratar de parecer lo más aburrida posible. Pero ella simplemente se encoge de hombros otra vez y vuelve a mirar las pequeñas notas que tiene delante. Con un solo trago, vacío la mitad del vaso y estoy contenta con el refresco de bienvenida en el sofocante calor. "¡Voy a bailar!" Llamé a mi perro guardián rubio e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en mí. Con escepticismo, ella me mira mientras me alejo del bar muy lentamente. "Solo me quedo aquí donde puedes verme ... ¡Lo prometo!" Le sonrío brevemente con el voto del dedo del explorador y me dejo hundir en la multitud. Solo soy una de muchas. Antes de perder tiempo con la música, reviso para ver si realmente tengo la barra a la vista y lo dejo. Me dejo llevar al resonante sonido de los grandes altavoces. Se siente bien. Debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo que salí con amigas, bebí demasiado con ellas y me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una buena resaca, con el vestido de la noche anterior. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Desde que estoy con Alan, más o menos, espero una llamada de él todas las noches. En su mayoría en vano. Cierro los ojos y decido que el mundo tiene que detenerse por un momento, que hoy excluyo todo y a todos por un momento.

Ahora no hay ningún Alan sentado en el sofá con su esposa viendo un espectáculo estresante. No Yaten Kou, que será el comienzo o el final de mi carrera. No hay amistades abandonadas No hay noches solitarias, en una cama que es demasiado grande para mí sola. Solo estoy yo y la música. Con cada movimiento me siento más libre. Al menos por el momento. Por ahora. Lo que pase al día siguiente no cuenta hoy. Tal vez debería agradecerle por traerme aquí. Tal vez debería venir aquí solo mucho más a menudo y dejarme llevar. Solo un poco, para encontrarme de nuevo. Y también, para no esperar todas las noches a que suceda algo. La próxima vez que abra los ojos, las luces cambiarán. Tengo que detenerme por un momento y, sin embargo, mi visión se vuelve borrosa. La bebida fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba o como lo recordaba. Mi boca se está secando y todo en mí parece brillar. Trato de capturar imágenes claras, pero todo se convierte en una danza de colores y destellos titilantes. Con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me respalde, continúo. Mis piernas están temblorosas. ¿Qué está pasando? He tenido algunos momentos raros en mi vida, pero eso ... Eso es diferente. Llego a una pared, al menos indemne, y me apoyo en ella, tratando de enfriar mi cálida frente contra ella, notando el rápido latido del corazón en mi pecho. Es demasiado. El estrés de la mañana es lo que Kou no entiende. La comida con la que apenas hablé, aunque quería entrevistarlo. Este club. La realización de que mi vida es un desastre. Simplemente es así, ¿no? Mis párpados revolotean y una pequeña esperanza germina en mí cuando veo el letrero iluminado.

"SALIDA"

Una salida. Aire fresco. Eso me hará bien. Lentamente me arrastro a lo largo de la pared hacia la salida. La puerta es pesada y solo se puede abrir con gran esfuerzo. O al menos en mi condición aire frío de la noche fluye hacia mí. Una canción de mi juventud está resonando en el fondo. Recuerdo haberla bailado en una fiesta en el salón de nuestra intérprete canta que su novia busca la libertad y el amor.

Libertad y amor, es lo que estoy buscando...

El patio trasero está casi oscuro. A unos metros de distancia, una linterna solitaria gira sobre sí misma, pero no puedo alcanzar su cono de luz, porque de repente está parado frente a mí, y su mirada no es particularmente agradable."No soy ... algo... así ... bueno". Intento, y apenas puedo mantener los ojos piernas colapsan debajo de mí, pero antes de que pueda golpear el suelo pegajoso, me agarran y me empujan contra la pared áspera de la casa. Mi cabeza golpea contra la ella y de repente se vuelve mi mente va más rápido."¿Ves, pequeña Minako ... las cosas que les pasan a las chicas guapas que se niegan a no hablar de asuntos que no les conciernen?", Su voz se asemeja a un gruñido ronco. Su aliento cae sobre mi piel y, a pesar del hecho de que continúo medio ciega, lo veo dos veces. Sus ojos verdes brillan como los de un gran gato, listo para atacar a su presa.

"¿Qué ... qué es ... qué me has dado?", Hablar me es difícil, mi lengua se siente tan pesada. Su sonrisa se ve rencorosa y su voz áspera envía una ola de escalofríos por mi espina dorsal."¿Pensabas que podrías escribir tanta mierda sobre mí y salir con una entrevista ridícula, pensabas que iría contigo a comer y te contaría sobre mi vida, eras realmente tan estúpida, Minako? ¿Me conoces, acaso? ¡Dilo!

Sus manos se tensan alrededor de mis brazos y él me empuja contra la pared de ladrillo cada vez más. Me resulta difícil respirar, quizá por lo mucho que se presiona contra mí.

"¡DILO!"

Lo sé, conozco cada artículo sobre él y sus hermanos. Pero no me atrevo... se ve tan enojado. Su pecho vibra en el mío mientras gruñe mi nombre, como si fueran melodías oscuras.

"Tú ... tú y tus hermanos ... te llaman el príncipes del Inframundo, porque ... porque has heredado el imperio de tu padre". Mis pulmones luchan por cada respiración. Veo todo negro y mientras sigo simplemente estupefacta, escucho su susurro:"¿Y pensaste que no me daría cuenta si intentaras engañarme?

"Mi frente cae sobre su hombro y simplemente me dejo ir, incapaz de detenerme.


End file.
